sonicforhirefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
One More Night
"One More Night" is a song by Bella Thorne. It was remixed under the "Thorne By Thorne" label set to be featured in Volume 1. It's a music video that stars Sonic the Hedgehog taking a trip to Cleveland, Ohio. Here, he meets Quentin Hillen and Patrick Fleming. The three eventually attend the Bella Thorne concert. The music video is known as the Bella Thorne Special. Music video The music video begins with Mario about to destroy Sonic in his office. After Mario destroyed Sonic, the hedgehog watched a poster of Bella Thorne, Quentin Hillen and Patrick Fleming, so he traveled to Cleveland, Ohio. Meanwhile, at the airport, when Quentin said, "Look! There's Sonic!" and see an airplane, Patrick actually said, "No! That's Sonic!" and see Sonic with a jetpack. Lyrics (Mario) "Hey Sonic. Ever call a coin toss? Let me give you a word of advice. Always bet on Mario!" (Sonic) "No, no, no, no, NAA!!" (Explosion) "BOOM!" (Sonic) "Once again, I guess I'm broke." *watches a poster of Bella Thorne, Quentin Hillen, and Patrick Fleming* "Now I'll have to sit and watch whoever are huge fans of my stuff. Bella Thorne!? I love Bella Thorne!" *thinking* "Wait, Cleveland, Ohio?" Here comes the rebel inside It's coming alive, it's coming alive Can't stop, we're ready to fly It's do or die, we're born to ride Cause I'm gonna dance like I've got no regrets Gonna make a night I won't forget I'm hanging on a razor's edge The edge, the edge Give me, give me one more night We goin' til we die We make it stupid hot Show 'em what we got Give me one more night We goin' super hot We're shooting like the stars Just give me, give me one more night One more night One more night One more night James dean that's how we'd be Living fast Built for speed Caught lose wild and free Forever young We're DTP Cause I'm gonna dance like I've got no regrets Gonna make a night I won't forget I'm hanging on a razor's edge The edge, the edge Give me, give me one more night We goin' til we die We make it stupid hot Show 'em what we got Give me one more night We goin' super hot We're shooting like the stars Just give me, give me one more night One more night One more night One more night Cause I'm gonna dance like I've got no regrets Gonna make a night I won't forget I'm hanging on a razor's edge The edge, the edge One more night One more night One more night One more night Give me, give me one more night We goin' til we die We make it stupid hot Show 'em what we got Give me one more night We goin' super hot We're shooting like the stars Give me, give me one more night We goin' til we die We make it stupid hot Show 'em what we got Give me one more night We goin' super hot We're shooting like the stars Just give me, give me one more night One more night One more night One more night Here comes the rebel inside Gallery Sonic For Hire - Bella Thorne Special Jersey - Thorne by Thorne.png SFH Bella Thorne.png Category:Songs Category:Video features Category:Video shorts